


Problem

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [62]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “What the hell is your problem?!”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman), Oddfellows (Wonder Woman), Wonder Squad (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Problem

“In in in!” Sami and Charlie jumped into the truck behind Etta, taking a few more shots at their pursuers before Chief hit the gas. That was close. Charlie looked over at Sami, about to say something to lighten the mood, and almost fell over laughing.

“What?”

Etta turned, “Charles Baird you two just nearly died,  ** what the hell is your problem!?” **

All Charlie could do was point at Sami. Etta looked at him, and had to suppress her own laughs.

“What!?”

Charlie reached over and smoothed down the hairs that were sticking out all over the place. “Nothing, darling.”


End file.
